Goodbye? Or not
by Akari-Iwahashi
Summary: Kagome left. and she's not coming back?what? Poor Inuyasha, and he was just going to tell her he loves her..(rated pg13 because of some swearing and romance scenes.)
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and the gang! I don't own any of the songs either.

AN: Okay…I don't really know where this is going. I just got this idea while listening to this song. This is right after Naraku is defeated and Kikyo is resting in peace…but only Inuyasha knows that she is gone…I might use some Japanese words but I'm not quite sure.ok on with the story.

""Speaking.''Thinking

Couples: Miroku+Sango

Inuyasha? Dunno yet….

Chapter 1: The notes

Inuyasha was walking back to Kaede's hut remembering the conversation that had just gone on between him and Kikyo.

Flashback

"Inuyasha.."

"Kikyo, Naraku is dead, you can rest in peace now."

"I'm not leaving without you. You are coming to hell with me Inuyasha! You promised.."

"Circumstances have changed Kikyo. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. I did..in the past. But my future resides with Kagome.I'm sorry"

"I see. My copy has indeed taken my place in your heart. Very well. I wish you both happiness. Goodbye Inuyasha."

End flashback

"Now me and Kagome can be together…if she'll have me. I have to take the chance.." Inuyasha stopped in his tracks as the familiar scent of salty water hit his sensitive nose. "What's going on?"

Inuyasha quickened his pace to a run and arrived in the hut not long after. He looked around the small room to find a very red eyed Sango and young kitsune curled up in a ball shaking with unshed tears. Miroku sat in a corner gazing at the wall. Kagome was nowhere in sight. Everyone had a piece of parchment in his or her hands.

Inuyasha jumped to Miroku's side and stared at him puzzled. "Where's Kagome monk? Why is everyone upset and what the hell are you guys holding?" Miroku only shrugged and held out a piece of parchment to Inuyasha. In very nice handwriting Inuyasha's name was written on it. Inuyasha took the parchment from the monk and rushed out of the hut to the Goshinboku Tree (AN: Is that how you spell it?) leaving the disgruntled Tai-jiya, weeping kitsune, and dazed monk behind.

AN: Soo? What do you think? It'll get better..I just want to know what you guys think and if you guys have any ideas. Please RR and tell me what you think!


	2. The notes

A.N. Ok, just so everyone knows…this is only my second or so fanfic. I'm not very good at it but I'm trying. I want to thank SanMirInukag for giving me my first review! Thank you so much! Also, Kagome's note is a song by Whitney Houston called I Will Always Love You. On to the next chapter.. 

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and company, nor do I own the song in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 2: The notes.

Sango stared at the cackling flames of the orange fire with eyes that were glazed over. She couldn't believe it. She still held the note Kagome had left for her in her left hand. She couldn't figure out why Kagome would think that or why she felt she had to do what she did…

Flashback

Sango walked into Kaede's hut with Hiraikoutsu (spelling?) strapped onto her back. She just got back from training in the woods. She was lucky today and came across a very weak demon with a jewel shard.

She looked around the hut and narrowed her eyes as a certain houshi creeped up behind her putting his hand where it didn't belong…

"HOUSHI-SAMA! YOU ARE SUCH A HENTAI!" Sango screamed as she whirled around and planted her hand right on his left cheek. She pulled her hand away and smirked at the large red handprint she left on his face. Then she walked to her sleeping bag and sat on it. She set Hiraikotsu down and leaned it against the wall.

She pulled Kirara into her lap and scratched behind her ears listening to her little cat demons content purr.

Sango glared at the monk who sat down across the room from her. Then she looked down to where his gaze was. It was on two pieces of parchment that were lying on the floor a few feet away from them. On one was scribbled the name 'Miroku' and on the other was 'Sango'. The monk grabbed the parchment that had his name on it and stared at it. The penman ship was excellent. Sango quickly grabbed hers and tore it open.

End Flashback

Sangos' eyes began to water at the memory of the letter.

* * *

Miroku didn't sit very far from Sango but his mind was, surprisingly, not on her ass. He glared at the wall as if it would bring his friend back. He looked down at the simple parchment that had been left for him and then glared at that. How could Kagome do this to them? How could she just…no, he wouldn't think about it now. Now was the time to try and cheer up his love.

Miroku looked over at Sango in time to see her shudder. She had been depressed since they got back from the woods...well, since she got back from the woods. She didn't know he was following her. Then his violet gaze drifted to the young kitsune who was curled up in a ball next to the large fire neko.

He felt pity for the kitsune. Kagome was like another mother to him. Miroku's thoughts drifted back to Kagome and how she just up and left them all to suffer. He doubted that she even thought about how this would affect them. He crumpled the parchment and threw it over his shoulder and into the fire.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku staring at the parchment. He didn't want to read it. For the first time in his life he was afraid…afraid of what a simple letter might say. He could tell from the other members of his pack that whatever it said wasn't good. And damn everything to hell if he was going to sit around and let whoever was hurting his pack keep putting them in such depression.

Suddenly his mind drifted back to Kagome. Was the letter from her…no, it couldn't be. Kagome would never hurt anybody like his pack was hurt now…but then, where was she? If she went home she would have told him. Right?

He glared at the simple piece of parchment and then sighed. He couldn't deny it any longer. The parchment reeked of Kagome's beautiful scent. But then something made his nose twitch. He brought the letter up to his nose and took a whiff. The letter was covered in Kagome's tears.

* * *

A.N. I'm sorry these first couple of chapters are so short! I'm suffering from writers block right now. Please R&R! I would really like to know what everyone thinks of this story. 


End file.
